This STTR proposal describes a collaborative project between San Jose State University and Microsolv Technology Corporation for the development and marketing of etched modified capillaries for use in capillary electrophoresis and related techniques. The focus of the development involves a format for etching fused silica capillaries with ammonium hydrogen difluoride followed by chemical modification through attachment of an organic moiety to the capillary wall or by physically coating a polymer or surfactant. The bonding process utilizes the silanization/hydrosilation method in order to attach the organic moiety with a stable silicon-carbon linkage. The likely applications of these materials involve pharmaceuticals, peptides and proteins. Through cooperative arrangements between Microsolv and a number of industrial labs, the etched modified capillaries will be tested for their usefulness in practical applications. The major development work will continue at San Jose State in order to improve on the formats currently available as well as to fabricate new materials for a broader range of applications or in response to feedback from the industrial lab tests. Microsolv Corporation will undertake a marketing plan to distribute the products for use by companies working in the targeted application areas.